What Happens After
by Natasha Tz
Summary: Anna's wedding story was a man who is uninvited to the wedding to marry Elsa. Elsa met a handsome man that maybe might be her new hero.
1. Anna

Frozen  
Kristoff and Anna were happy being together. Elsa was just alone with her ice powers. One day, Kristoff proposed to Anna. Anna was surprised and she said "OMG YESSS!". Elsa helped Anna to pick her wedding dress. Anna found her wedding dress. She is wearing a beautiful white gown. Anna picked some dresses for Elsa, but Elsa refuse to wear the dress. Elsa created her own dress for Anna's wedding.

The next morning, Anna woke up early than everyone. She went to Elsa's room and shouted "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!". Elsa woke up and said "WHAT DO YOU WANT?". Anna then said, "The sky is awake so, I'm awake". Anna pulled Elsa off the bed to get dressed. Elsa used her icey powers to make her own dress.

Kristoff was waiting outside of the castle to wait for his beautiful bride, Anna. Elsa walked down the stairs with Anna, down to the aisle happily. As, Anna arrived to be with Kristoff, Elsa sat down and watched them being happy together. Suddenly, a very surprising guest who came which is HANS! Anna turned and said "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Elsa then, frosted Hans with her icey

powers to protect everyone. Kristoff came near to Hans and punched his face for not saying sorry to Anna and Elsa. Hans then said "I came here to see Elsa my future wife". Elsa turned to Hans in a shocked way. Elsa said "WHAT THE HELL? I'M NOT GONNA MARRY YOU HANS! YOU UGLY DUCK." Hans said "B-but I-I loved you Elsa more than anything! I will do anything for you, just for you my honey." Elsa thinked smartly and said "No,no,no and just no! But if you want to marry me, you have to complete these things". Hans nod and agreed. Elsa was trying to trick Hans.

Anna then got married with Kristoff. Elsa walked to some pond, she cried because she doesn't want to get married with Hans if he gets to complete those things. The things are he needs to make a straw into gold, make a long golden bridge and also long silver bridge and bring some jewels and gems to Arendelle. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man came. He has a white hair and wears a blue ripped shirt and holds a long magical stick. Elsa looked into his eyes and asked "Who are you?". The man replied, "I man Jack Frost". Elsa asked, "Do you have any place to stay?". Jack replied "No." Elsa invited Jack to stay in the Arendelle castle for a few days. 


	2. Elsa's Lover

Jack and Elsa walked in the Arendelle castle. Jack was amazed. Elsa and Jack went to greet Anna, Kristoff and everyone else in the castle. Elsa then said, "Anna and Kristoff this is Jack Frost. Jack this is Anna and Kristoff". Anna and Kristoff said, "Ohh, what a pleasure meeting you Jack". Jack, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and everyone are eating together at the royal dining room. Elsa showed Jack's room to stay. Anna and Kristoff were in their room doing something fun. Jack said to Elsa when he looked into her eyes, "You look beautiful Elsa, like a white snow". Elsa blushed, and said "Oh well, thanks Jack". *They both smiled* They all went to sleep except Elsa. Elsa went outside to think and said in her thoughts "Could he be the one?". Suddenly the door creaked open. Elsa turned and looked it was Hans.

Elsa angrily asked, "WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME HANS?". Hans laughed, and said, "Oh I'm here to see my beautiful future wife which is you Elsa". Elsa then said, "Leave Arendelle Hans". Hans quickly push Elsa on the bed. He tied up Elsa's hand and tied a bandanna on her mouth. So, anyone can't hear her screaming. Hans said, "I won't leave Arendelle without you". Elsa fainted. Hans kissed Elsa and holds her hand. At late midnight, Hans left the castle. In the next morning, Anna went to Elsa's room and screamed, "KRISTOFF! ELSA I-is…" Kristoff ran to Elsa's room and asked, "WHATTT?" Everyone looked in a very shock way.

Jack looked at Elsa laying on her bed without her clothes which she is in the blanket. Elsa woke up feeling unconscious and looked at everyone and asked, "Erm, is there something wrong with me?". Elsa was feeling ashamed when she was not wearing her clothes. *Elsa cried* Everyone left the room except Anna. Anna asked, "What happen actually?". Elsa replied softly, "I-it was Hans who did this, he came to my room last night". Anna then said, "It's okay Elsa, I'm here. We will beat him soon". *Anna hugs Elsa* Anna left the room. Elsa dressed herself. Jack came in. Elsa said, "Jack I'm sorry, It wasn't-". Jack quickly put his finger on to Elsa's lips to give a sign to be silent. Jack said, "I know, It's Hans." Elsa asked, "Wait, how did you know?". Jack said, "I heared your conversation with Anna, sorry". Elsa and Jack looked into each other's eyes.

Elsa suddenly, kissed Jack. Jack was shocked but he continued kissing Elsa. Elsa pushes Jack against the wall and kissed. Jack ripped Elsa's skirt and pushed her onto the bed. They kissed and hugged on the bed. Elsa said, "Wow,mmm…. Jack your soo good, and a good kisser where did you learn that?". Jack replied, "I kinda learned by you, because you're the one who is a good kisser". Jack squeezed Elsa's boobs. Elsa said, "Jack your soo, naughty let me teach you". Jack said, "No, I teach you how to be romantic". Elsa fell asleep on top of Jack's body. Jack laughed and slept.


End file.
